


Small Trouble

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, daddy!harry, underage!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is harry’s adopted son and he acts up. harry doesnt know why , since he is always good when Louis' with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this :D 
> 
> Find us at write-til-we-bleed.tumblr.com

Louis was a menace or so Harry was told. Harry adopted Louis at the age of four and has had him for eight years. Never once did Harry directly have to deal with Louis misbehaving. Harry had to deal with hearing people complain about Louis. Much like Harry was now having to listen to Louis’ science teacher, Mr. Hems, fuss about how disruptive Louis was and how he just won’t stay still, or pipe down or how he always is challenging him. Worst of all Louis threw a book, chair and almost punched another student for calling him names.

Louis sat outside the office but he could still hear his teacher complaining about him. His hands twisted nervously waiting for Harry to step out and take him home. Louis knew getting suspended from school was bad and he shouldn’t have attacked the punk-ass kid, but Louis had a temper and well, he lost it. Louis stood when he heard the door open he glanced at Harry only to return his gaze back to the floor after seeing the disappointed glare coming from Harry.

They stood in the office waiting room until Mr. Hems was out of sight. Louis jumped when Harry clamped a large hand on his small shoulders pushing him forward. Louis scampered to the car making some distance between Harry and him. The ride home was unbearable. Harry still hadn’t said anything and turned the radio off making Louis suffer in silence, which was a true from of punishment.

The second they got home Louis leaped out of the car gasping for breath dramatically. Harry cocked an eyebrow at him before walking into the house. Louis followed hoping Harry would just send him to his room. As he headed for his room Harry stopped him, “What am I going to do with you? I can ignore the little things Louis, but this can’t go unpunished.”

Louis shifted form one foot to another. He rubbed his right arm, “I didn’t- I just got mad…” Louis trailed off.

Harry gave a short laugh, “Mad?! You just got mad? Well I’m mad so would that justify me if I started throwing shit at you and hitting you?”

Louis shook his head ‘no’ to scared to speak. Harry glared down at the boy in front of him, “Go to my room now.” Louis cautiously walked past Harry and made his way towards Harry’s room. Louis was just sitting on Harry’s bed when Harry entered the room shutting the door tight with a deafening ‘click ‘.

Louis feels his blood run cold and something heavy settle in the pit of his stomach. 

Harry came closer to the bed and Louis cranes his neck to maintain eye contact with his father. Harry speaks , slow and sure, hoping to keep a calm air about him.

"Pull your pants down to your ankles "

Louis shook with fear , standing up he placed shaky hands onto the clasp of his school trousers. He begins slipping them off as slowly as he could, hoping to prolong the inevitable.

" dad , please. I promise I won-"

"Take them off Louis , or your punishment will be worse" Harry warned.

Louis’ bottom lip trembled, and he pushed his pants the rest of the way down.

Harry looked at Louis hard , saying ” bend over the foot of the bed , Louis “

Louis walked on wobbly legs to his punishment, and bent over. He pressed his face into the comforter , that covered the bed and smelled of Harry. The scent calmed Louis’ nerves and he found himself smiling slightly , until and hard slap echoed in the room. Louis felt the burning sting minute later , and he screamed out in pain.

Harry started a rhythm and didn’t falter , even through Louis’ hurt pleas, keeping the pace over Louis’ clothed bottom.

"I’M SORRY , DADDY! I’M SO SORRY. I WON’T DO IT AGAIN I PROMISE!! " Louis shouted and cried into the bed.

Harry gave one more hard slap to the young boys bum, making the boy’s breath catch. Louis laid there crying , body shaking.

"I want you to go to your room, and think about what you’ve done Louis” Harry said, quietly.

Louis shuffled from the bed , not looking at Harry and followed his father’s orders.

Harry ran a red hand through his curls , sighing. He didn’t like hurting his boy , but Harry knew he had to do it if Louis was going to act out .

Harry shuddered, remembering the feel of Louis’ small ass against his hand. Harry shook his head , hoping to rid himself at the arousal that haunted him when he was roughing up someone. He heard something down the hall, inside Louis’ room.

Harry walked the short distance to Louis’ room , and peered inside to see ripped posters – that he’d bought louis – strewn everywhere and a feather haired boy , wrapped inside large covers on the floor, crying.

"Louis…" Harry murmurs , wanting to comfort him.

Louis didn’t even flinch, and stayed there , letting his tears fall and staring at nothing on his navy blue wall.

Harry stared at Louis , realizing that he was blatantly being ignored by his teenage son.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Harry turned on his heel and went downstairs to order some pizza for dinner.

When the food arrived and was sitting on the counter, when Louis shuffled into the kitchen still wrapped in a blanket , but his hair was a feathery mess atop his head , eyes still wet and puffy and his cheeks were tinged a pretty pink. He barley glanced at his father as he picked up a napkin and grabbed a few pieces of cheese pizza.

Louis returned upstairs , not bothering with a “thank you” in Harry’s direction.

It’s like Louis was asking to get punished! But Harry remained calm and watched some mind numbing television and ate his pizza in silence.

°°°

Louis heard his father come up a bit after 11 , walking slowly by Louis’ door but continuing on . Louis stared at his bed side alarm clock , wondering what time he should sneak into his father’s room and maybe apologize for his actions of that day.

10 minutes later , Louis tip toed into Harry’s bedroom with just his briefs on , the blanket forgotten. He struggled his way under the comforter and found himself tucked into Harry’s naked side. He looked up at Harry’s face , hoping he was asleep, and that he would maybe say sorry in the morning.

But he found that Harry’s green gaze was locked onto him. Harry laid there unmoving and seething, and sleepy looking . Louis could feel the tension grow in the small space.

Louis moved away wanting to just avoid it all, but Harry’s large hand cupped the nape of Louis’ neck , drawing him closer.

He scratched lightly at Louis’ neck , then lightly pinched the tight skin that covered it.

"Don’t ignore me Louis" Harry said softly.

Louis hid his smirk , ” you made my bum hurt. “

Harry’s hand traveled brown Louis’ spine and grabbed a cheek roughly, making Louis gasp in pain and shock.

" still a bit tender , baby?" Harry whispered mockingly.

Louis turned red, and Harry slipped a finger into the waistband of Louis’ briefs.

He rubbed small circles into still warm skin of Louis’ bottom, and Louis surprised himself by rutting into Harry’s bare leg. Harry’s eyes seems to get darker , in the dim room and Harry moved his hand and put his middle finger against the cleft of Louis’ bum.

Louis wriggled down onto Harry again , curious and aroused. Harry pushed a finger past Louis’ full cheeks and circled his virgin hole. Louis closed his eyes at the new and intriguing sensations , feeling his breathing become more ragged.

Louis felt Harry’s thudding heartbeat against his cheek. He pushed back onto the finger , making the tip of Harry’s finger slip into him. Harry pushed fully inside his son , ignoring the gasp and quickly added another finger after a few moments. Louis started to rock back on his fingers , moaning quietly. Harry brought his other hand , to knead roughly at Louis’ tender ass.

Harry bit his lip and added a final finger , and thrusting harshly into the smaller boy above him. Louis squeaked, liking the feel of being filled.

"Daddy…" Louis breathed.

"Don’t ignore me Louis" Harry curled his fingers , and shifted for a different angle. Louis mewled , rutting his small cock against Harry faster.

" Daddy I’m sorry I won’t do it again" Louis sobbed.

Harry mercilessly continued until Louis came. Louis moved over so that his leg brushed over Harry stiff cock.

He removed his fingers from the now pliant Louis , to dip into the little amount of cum on his chest. Louis now breathing rapidly onto his ear , Harry quickly grasped his hard shaft into his wet palm, and stroked himself . Tugging and pulling roughly , Harry came with a shuddered breath , on his body adding to the cum that already bathed him.

" do you think you can be good enough now?" Harry murmured into Louis’ damp hair . Louis only shook his head.


End file.
